


Его наваждение

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Clive Barker's Undying
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты, драма, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Все, что видел Патрик это кошмары, что наслала на него Бэтани. Или все-таки нет?
Relationships: implied Aaron Covenant/Patrick Galloway, намек на Ааарон Ковенант/Патрик Гэллоуэй
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Его наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Brian Tyler and John Carey - Escape Room (Madsonik & Kill the Noise Remix)  
> видео: игра Clive Barker's Undying


End file.
